Fall
by Bumoo
Summary: The madness of love is something to never go into. Why? Because we are foolish enough to believe that are lives will be better from then on. It gives us all false hopes into the future. Do we regret doing it? No... Not for a single second... Short one-shot with Midna and Link. Do enjoy.


*sigh... Where do I begin to start. School has been a pain in the butt for the past few weeks, and I wanted to write a little something to prove I'm still alive. I am so freaking sorry, final papers and all are now done... SO NOW I GET TO WRITE MORE :D -Bumoo

**Falling**

She was arrogant, she was prideful, she ruled with no heart, and... she was insecure... The world took no pity for her, so why should she? Every remark, every yell, every scream. Hurt. Life wouldn't care about her, so why should she? She would get her way, and though it pained her to be like this, it wouldn't matter anyways. Life would go on, the world would go on, everything seemed to move on from the past. That was cruel reality, and she was going to spit in it's face for whatever it threw at her.

He was kind, he was humble, he took everyone around him as family... he was lonely... Everyone around him was family to him, but it didn't stop the gaping hole that resided in his being. Everyday seemed to drag on longer, as if he couldn't leave this trap. He was stuck. He wondered what life had to offer, but the bonds around the town held him down. He created his own chains and was doomed at the start. The cruel irony of the people he loved most, holding him down because he cared.

She fought with everyone, didn't care for their lives, didn't care for anything. The selfishness that she radiated was to keep her from showing who she really was. That she was a lost light, trying to fight its way out of darkness. She was a pretender. A phony, a lier, everything to be named without honor and dignity. It was what kept her safe, it was her cloak to keep away from reality. It made her feel secure, and it would always be that way. Though reality has a cruel way of finding a person.

He was always optimistic, always happy, always helpful... always naive. It wasn't that he tried to be naive, he just didn't want to know the scars in life. He knew they happened, but he already had enough of his share of bad dealings. He was naive because he wanted to forget about the past. If he was in his little fantasy world, he would always feel better. That didn't stop the pain though, it just made it worse and worse. He was going down the pit of no return.

She loathed him. He was at times obnoxious, rude, and ignorant. He was going to be the death of her. She tried yelling at him. Doesn't work. She's tried to be hurtful. Doesn't work. She's even tried to torture him. Doesn't work. He always has that happy grin on his face. Disgusting. He's just a boy, he doesn't know what life can do to him. She was going to teach him a lesson. He was going to be like the world. Sad and angry. Just like she was, so that he could go through the pain she had to deal with.

He despised her. She was infuriating, annoying, and despicable. She was going to be the death of him. He's tried kindness. Doesn't work. He's tried happiness. Doesn't work. He's even tried to become friends with her. Doesn't work. She always has her Pessimism. Disgusting. She doesn't know what goodness life can do to her. He was going to teach her a lesson. He was going to make her like the world. Good and Loving. Just like he was, so that she could just be happy once in her life.

She realized something. He wasn't as bad as she thought. He would always do what he was told, he always did something with full intent. Would never go back on his word. He was a soldier. Something that was expandable to her. No. He was more then that. He was a Hero. Someone who would help her in her time of need. She needed him. To learn how to be more like him. To become exactly like him. She hated it. She would always compare herself to him. How much better he was. It hurt too much.

He realized something. She wasn't as bad as he thought. She would always be helpful, always offer him information when he needed it, would always be upbeat on everything. She was a soldier. Something that he could never be. No. She was more then that. She was a Princess. Someone who would always offer him wisdom. He needed her. To learn how to be more like her. To be exactly like her. He hated it. He would always compare himself to her. How much better she was. It hurt too much.

He was life. A savior. To rescue her in her time of need. To throw away the doors of death with his own life at risk. He was selfless in so many ways. More reasons to hate him. She was nothing like him. Why wouldn't he just throw her away. He had been greater then her from the start. No... He's too kind, he would never do such a thing. He can never let things go. It's his reason in life and what pushes him to become better... It was going to be his downfall, but he couldn't see it yet. He's too kind...

She was life. A light. To save him in his time of need. To shatter the darkness that was spread all around him. She was selfless in so many ways. More reasons to hate her. He was nothing like her. Why wouldn't she just throw him away. She had been greater then him from the start. No... She's too loving, she would never do such a thing. She would never forget. It was her reason to keep moving on in life. To live and press forward... It was her downfall, but she couldn't see it. She's too loving...

He was tearing everything out of her, all the deceit and fury. Gone. She had fallen for him and it hurt her so much. She could never be with him. They were worlds apart and they came from very different backgrounds. She was filled with hate and anguish. He was filled with love and mercy. How foolish of her to think that he could fall for her. This made the pain hurt more and more. Yet she kept on falling for him. Reality had a very harsh way of coming towards her.

She was filling his very being, all the loneliness and sorrow. Gone. He had fallen for her and it hurt him so much. He could never be with her. They were worlds apart and they came from very different backgrounds. She was filled with wisdom and hope. He was filled with death and destruction. How foolish of him to think that she could fall for him. This made the pain hurt more and more. Yet he kept on falling for her. Reality had a very harsh way of coming towards him.

She watched him. How beautiful he was with the sun shining down upon him. His smile radiating from him. Why couldn't this have been easy? Every single nerve in her being was telling her to run towards him, embrace him, laugh with him. She needed him more then anything in the world. No. Her duties were at home and yet a part of her wanted to stay. She saw his face one last time. One that would haunt her forever. The face was full of shock and despair. As soon as she returned she began to weep for him.

He watched her. How beautiful she was with the sun beaming down on her face. Her being itself calmed him. What does this all mean? Every single emotion was gone except for love. He wanted to shout it to the world. Yet he stayed silent. He wasn't ready yet. It hurt not to yell it. Why couldn't he just shout it? He was a coward in these last moments. The Hero of Courage, a coward for once in his life. What happened next would haunt him. She ran up and smiled. Gone. Tears began to form. A coward.

Author's Note: Ah man... I usually don't do Angst. This story was forming in my head and I don't know why. WTF BRAIN!? C'mon! This ending hurt me. That's right. The author. The guy who wrote it. Yeah, that's how stupid I was. Don't worry though, I got a back-up plan. It's called a 'happy story'! :D It will be up by... soon. Everyone who went through this story, you get a cookie for dealing with it. Anyways, if you see any flaws in my writing tell me. I thrive in help. If you don't, write anyways! :D Adios.


End file.
